


More Than Mother

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Or: Katara reflects.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	More Than Mother

Katara wants to crawl up within herself and wither away and die. She is tired.

She doesn’t normally admit that but she is. And she’s spent her life being tired, it seems. She was tired as a child, scared of the raids, trying to fight for life in the cold. And then she took up her mother’s responsibilities for six years after that. And then she mothered children before she helped save the world.

She is tired. Tired of being taken for granted and also just tired. She misses being herself and she misses feeling like she is worth all of this. She misses being a partner to someone rather than a leader or protector or almost mother.

She can be more frank about it. She misses Zuko. She is tired and she misses Zuko, and she wish she didn’t have to; she should be able to expect more from those around her. But the past proves true and she has faith in the Fire Lord.


End file.
